Foregiveness
by Ryoshu Kin
Summary: My Version of what happens at the end of the battle between Team seven and Haku and Zabuza. Sad story that ends happily... I needed a way for them to be alive... shonen ai...


Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I have a shrine dedicated to Kakashi-sensei in my room! All hail Kakashi-sensei!

Author's note: I know this isn't how it happened in the series, that's why it's called a fan FICTION. I get to write it MY way.

Warning: Zabuza X Haku fluff. Extremes Angst, try not to cry.

Prequel to Defiance.

The battle was over. I lay bloodied on the ground in an ever-spreading pool of my own blood and watched Zabuza struggle to stay standing. It was all I could do to not cry. I knew then that he couldn't win and I wished for death. I did not want to have to watch him die. He fell to the ground, but he managed to crawl to me and sit up against the edge of the bridge. He pulled my shoulders into his lap and whispered, "Haku, I'm so sorry." He was crying and his tears ran onto my face. His tears were cool and it soothed the pain a bit.  
"I don't regret living...Because I lived for you." I said, coughing, "And I don't regret dying...Because I died for you"  
Zabuza smiled, but it wasn't happy. Strangely, this was how I wanted to remember him in the next life. It was a glimpse of the man he truly was, kind and loving. The man who'd saved me so long ago. I didn't have the strength to say more, my chest hurt and I could feel my heart struggling to move my blood through my veins. I felt Zabuza's muscles go slack, and for a moment I feared the worst, but I could still hear his heart beating, still feel his life like a loving embrace. He was unconscious, but alive, and I rejoiced.  
I heard Kakashi call for Sasuke. "Get the Bridge-builder to safety; I'll clean up here." He said, and his team obediently did as they were told. He walked toward us and fear gripped me like a cold hand around my heart. I didn't care if I died, but that I was unable to protect Zabuza was unacceptable. I tried desperately to move, to protect Zabuza at all costs, but my body rebelled against me and terrible shocks of pain went through me like so many knives. The tears started then. I felt the first cold rivulets trail down my cheeks and my body was wracked with sobs. It hurt to cry, but I couldn't not cry. "Not Zabuza! Anyone but Zabuza!" I thought desperately. "Take me...instead." I sobbed beseechingly as he carried Zabuza's sword toward us.  
He knelt in front of us and sat the sword tenderly on the ground. " He isn't really a bad person, is he, Haku?" He asked, and then he tore away the shreds of my shirt. I wasn't sure what he would do to me, but I went very still under his searching hands. He found the knife in my chest and pulled it out carefully, trying not to cause unnecessary pain. Then he pulled a roll of clean bandages from his vest and bound my wounds before carefully moving me away from Zabuza. "Please don't hurt him." I whispered, terrified of what he might do. "You love him, don't you?" He asked as he bound Zabuza's wounds. "I may be a fool for this, but I can't kill you. And I can't leave you here to die. All I can hope is that you'll remember what I've done for you today when you decide your next move"  
I didn't answer because I knew he already knew. My heart soared at his words. He had forgiven us, and spared our lives. We wouldn't die before I had a chance to tell Zabuza how I felt for him. I felt myself relax and before I realized it I had slipped into peaceful unconsciousness. When again I woke, I found myself staring into Zabuza's concern filled eyes. We were no longer on the bridge, but outside an empty but well-kept cabin. There was a note attached to my bandages with a safety pin. I pulled it loose and read it aloud:

Dear Haku, You are outside a cabin that once belonged to one of my friends. I brought you and Zabuza here to recover. However, you may live here as long as it is convenient. No one knows that I spared you. Remember what I said on the bridge. Yours truly, Kakashi PS. Tell him before it's too late.

I couldn't help but smile. Maybe Kakashi and his team weren't as bad as we'd been lead to believe. There's an old saying that the line between good and evil isn't so clear cut because both sides believe that they're doing the right thing, and I was beginning to understand what it meant. Zabuza stood up and said, "Can you stand, Haku?" I tried and eventually settled for shaking my head, no. I was so happy in that moment that I felt I would cry again. "I'm so glad." I whispered, "I thought I'd lost you forever"  
He picked me up without a problem and gently brushed away my tears with his lips. Inside, he laid me tenderly on a soft bed and pulled the blankets up to my chin. "Stay with me." I whispered even though he'd already sat on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes. He smiled and lay down next to me, one arm across my chest. He was being very careful of my injuries but I didn't mind; I was just happy that we were both alive and recovering.  
I closed my eyes to enjoy the warmth of his body and the safety of his arms. "I love you." I whispered quietly, not offering an explanation for my words.  
As I was drifting off I heard him whisper softly, "I love you too, Haku." 


End file.
